


Desert, Dessert

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [20]
Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very different things. <i>Do not mix.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert, Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The truck swings; Maria squirms, regrets it immediately, then does it again in Canaan’s direction.

"There’s sand in my underwear," she whimpers into dusty white hair – ‘dusty’ in two senses of the word.

"Mine too," Canaan sighs. "And my teeth."

"And my eyes."

"My hair..." Canaan scratches her head. "My bra..."

A flicker of surprise sparks heat even amidst Maria’s cloying exhaustion and aches. She lowers her voice further, nuzzling Canaan’s neck under the guise of fatigue. "You were wearing a bra today?"

Canaan’s shoulders shake with gentle laughter. "I’ll show you later."

"In the shower?"

"Yep."

"...the _cold_ shower," Maria groans, reconsidering. "I’m beat."

Canaan yawns, tilts her cheek into Maria’s head. "Yeah, me too. Bra tomorrow."

"Bra tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
